L'amour toujours l'amour
by YumiX
Summary: Et si Natsuki aimait Mai...
1. Chapter 1

First:

Chapitre 1: 

Natsuki regardait désespérément le plafond de sa chambre comme-ci celui-ci pouvait lui donner une réponse.

Une question envahissait son esprit et l'empêchait de dormir "pourquoi?"

Il avait fallut que Shizuru l'aime pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle appréciait plus la compagnie des femmes que des hommes, évidement avant la question ne se posait même pas savoir si c'était l'un ou l'autre elle s'en fichait sa soif de vengeance faisait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour penser à ces choses-là.

Mais maintenant que la paix régnait, c'était différent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette fille...Pourquoi elle? Parce qu'elle n'avait cesser de la soutenir, elle ne l'avait pas jugée malgré son apparence, elle était restée malgré le fait qu'elle l'envoyait souvent balader, surtout elle comprenait sa douleur pour avoir elle même perdu une mère.

Oh! Bien entendu Natsuki aimait Shizuru mais pas comme Shizuru le voulait après la remise des diplômes Natsuki le lui avait expliqué calmement, Shizuru lui avait alors dit ceci " je te souhaite de trouver ton bonheur tu le mérites!" Et avec ça elle était partie.

Natsuki avait bien essayer de se faire à l'idée qu'aucune relation de ce genre n'était possible avec cette fille vu qu'elle sortait avec ce foutu type, mais c'était en vain dès qu'elle les voyaient ensemble sont sang bouillait de jalousie.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de tenir en elle ce sentiment, il l'a rongeait mais en même temps elle n'accepterait pas de refus, elle aimait profondément tout de cette fille et Natsuki décida qu'il était temps pour elle de confesser son amour et surtout de charmer cette fille et d'éclipser totalement cet idiot qui la suivait comme un petit chien...Mais comment faire? Pour être seule entre sa camarade de chambre la pot de colle locale Mikoto et cet abruti de Tate la tâche n'allait pas être simple.

Elle soupira dans la contrariété c'était si difficile d'aimer et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'interdire de le faire lorsqu'elle était avec cette personne elle se sentait bien " Mai!" Chuchota t'elle, même prononcer son prénom la faisait rougir légèrement.

Le lendemain matin, Natsuki marchait lentement son cartable sur une épaule, elle savait que Mai et toute sa bande allait bientôt arriver et ne manquerait pas de la remarquer, sa prémonition se révéla être vraie lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on criait son prénom énergiquement.

Elle se retourna avec un air neutre essayant de garder son calme lorsqu'elle vit Mai courir vers elle en agitant son bras, un sourire sur son visage comme toujours, Natsuki eut l'impression que son coeur avait raté un battement.

Ses yeux émeraudes fixèrent cette fille courir vers elle, c'état comme-ci il n'y avait qu'elles seules, Natsuki rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua les mouvement de la poitrine de Mai pendant qu'elle courait, tétanisée et rougissante au plus haut degré.

- Bonjour Natsuki! Tu vas bien? Demanda Mai un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voie.

Natsuki détourna son regard irritée

- é...évidement que je vais bien tu crois quoi? Répondit-elle

- excuse-moi tu avais l'air bizarre c'est tout! Reprit Mai , Mikoto sauta littéralement sur Natsuki frottant sa tête sur la poitrine de celle-ci.

- Mais! Arrête qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Natsuki en essayant de décoller Mikoto, celle-ci prit un air déçu.

- MMMMh! Natsuki à une poitrine moins moelleuse que Mai! Dit-elle

Natsuki rougit une fois de plus, elle aurait tellement aimer poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Mai.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Tate lui tapota l'épaule pour lui dire bonjour, ses yeux émeraude le transpercèrent lui conseillant de ne plus recommencer une seule fois.

- Natsuki, tu es certaine que tous va bien? Demanda Mai posant sa main sur son front .

Natsuki resta sans voie, son coeur s'accélérait, sa chaleur gagnait en température elle se sentit soudain prise de vertige.

- Tu es très chaude...Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre!Déclara Mai visiblement troublée par l'état de Natsuki.

- Ridicule je me sens parfaitement bien! Reprit Natsuki elle voulu fuir mais elle n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas que Mai lui saisit sa main et la tira sur le chemin des dortoirs.

- Tate dit à la prof que je dois veiller sur Natsuki aujourd'hui! Prévint-elle

Natsuki n'en revenait pas...Elle allait être seule avec Mai toute la journée , elle n'avait même pas fait exprès de tomber dans cette situation, était-ce là un signe pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était temps d'avouer son sentiment d'amour à cette fille?

Natsuki se laissa guider par la main ferme de Mai, habituée à prendre soin de son petit frère.

Les 2 filles rentrèrent dans la chambre de Natsuki, Mai lui fit volte-face.

- Que se passe-t'il avec toi? Demanda t'elle sans détours, Natsuki resta bouche-bée

- mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda t'elle créant l'illusion de ne rien savoir.

- tu agis bizarrement, tu es toujours plongée dans tes pensées, tu es occupées à te rendre malade as-tu seulement prit le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuné ce matin? Demanda Mai les poings posé sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement.

- Non! Je ...j'avais pas le temps! Répondit Natsuki

- Bon écoute va mettre ton pyjama et t'allonger je vais te préparer à manger! Dit-elle Natsuki s'en alla chercher ses vêtements de nuit et se mettre en pyjama "la honte!" Pensa t'elle, elle revint dans sa chambre, regardant Mai occupée à cuisiner ça sentait extrêmement bon.

- ça sent bon! Dit-elle en marchant vers le lit, elle s'assit sur le matelas et continua de regarder Mai occupée, une très bonne vue sur son derrière.

Natsuki frissonna à cette pensée mais que ce passait-il avec elle, ne pouvait-elle pas se contrôler? C'en était désolant...

Mai s'affaira en silence, lorsqu'elle cuisinait elle y mettait tous son coeur pour que ce soit délicieux, lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle présenta le plateau sur lequel elle avait déposé des mets aussi beaux que bon.

- c'est prêt! Dit-elle enjouée , elle cassa en 2 les baguettes et les plongeas dans la soupe au nouilles pour présenter de la nourriture à Natsuki, rougissante, Natsuki hésita avant d'avancer sa bouche, elle ne s'était jamais laisser nourrir par quelqu'un d'autre mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Natsuki se sentait extrêmement mal de profiter ainsi de la gentillesse de Mai, de toute façon c'était fichu d'avance la rousse ne la considérait que comme une amie.

- vraiment! Natsuki tu me déçois te laisser aller comme-ça? Ça ne te ressemble pas! Y a t'il quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda Mai

Natsuki posa sa main sur celle de Mai, laissant tomber son regard vers le bas.

- C'est compliquer Mai...Je ne sais pas par ou commencer! Répondit-elle

- Eh! Bien parle je t'écouterais jusqu'au bout! Reprit Mai pour l'inciter à se dévoiler.

- Bien...Tu sais avec Shizuru...Commença t'elle

- Oh! Tu sais il n'y a rien avec ça , que tu aimes une autre femme ne me gène pas! Répondit Mai

- Non! C'est pas ça, Je ne l'aimes pas comme-ça! Et je t'ai menti elle et moi nous ne sortons pas ensemble! Reprit Natsuki

-Oh! Attend! Ça veut dire que tu es hétéro alors? Demanda Mai

- Non! J'aime une fille en fait! Reprit Natsuki serrant ses draps avec ses poings

- ah! Bon...Tu me la présenteras j'espère? Demanda Mai

Natsuki n'en pouvait plus, elle leva ses yeux vert pour croiser le regard de Mai.

- cette personne est dans cette pièce! Répondit-elle agacée, Mai regarda autour d'elle puis elle posa sa main sur le front de Natsuki.

- Il n'y a personne tu dois avoir une forte fièvre! Expliqua Mai

- Mai, suis-je à ce point repoussante pour que tu ne puisses pas voir que cette fille que j'aimes c'est toi? Interrogea Natsuki.

Mai resta bouche-bée, la surprise se lisait sur tout son visage , le plateau glissa du lit et tomba sur le sol.

- Natsuki...Je...enfin...c'est...pas...possible! Dit-elle surprise

Natsuki sentit son coeur se serrer ça lui faisait horriblement mal, elle décida de faire quelque chose d'absurde une fois de plus.

- Je t'ai eu! C'était une blague! Cria t'elle avant de renverser sa tête en arrière et de rire, Mai prit un air coléreux.

- idiote, tu es vraiment bête! Dit-elle , regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire avec tes bêtises! Lança t'elle tandis qu'elle s'abaissait pour ramasser les morceaux d'assiette brisée sur le sol.

- oui! Tu as raison...Je suis bête! Avoua Natsuki retenant ses larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Mai regarda son amie, des torrents de larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer.

- Natsuki...ça ne va pas? Tu as mal? Demanda Mai, sans prévenir Natsuki s'élança sur Mai et recouvrit ses lèvres avec les siennes, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Une violente gifle s'abattit sur sa joue mouillée, et Mai la quitta la laissant seule ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Mai s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, son coeur battait à tout rompre d'avoir autant couru, elle était terriblement énervée sur involontaire.

Ce baiser si soudain, elle caressa ses lèvres avec son index, fermant ses yeux avec exaspération, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été trahie par sa meilleure amie.

"Pourquoi Natsuki?" Pensa t'elle

Cette gifle qu'elle avait donné avec robustesse , elle l'avait fait involontairement sans même s'en rendre compte et pourtant elle s'en voulait.

Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre, son coeur s'accéléra.

" Oh! Non j'espère que ce n'est pas elle!" Pensa t'elle

- Mai...tu es là? Je dois te parler! Déclara Natsuki

Mai avait l'envie de se cacher mais elle savait que Natsuki n'abandonnerait pas avant de lui avoir parler.

La jeune rousse se leva donc non sans regret et s'avança doucement vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit et là elle trouva Natsuki se tenant une joue gonflée et rougie par la gifle qui avait une expression de culpabilité sur son visage.

Les yeux de Mai qui jusque là dégageait de la fureur s'adoucir avec inquiétude.

-tu as mal? Demanda t'elle

- bien! Tu n'y es pas aller de main morte! Répondit Natsuki, elle fit une courte pause avant de recommencer , mais...je suppose que je l'ai bien cherché! Dit-elle

- Natsuki, pourquoi? Demanda Mai

- Je t'aime Mai! Lança t'elle

- je suis désolée Natsuki je ne partage pas ce sentiment pour toi...J'aime Tate! Déclara Mai , mais cela ne nous empêche pas de restée amie n'est-ce-pas? Demanda Mai

- J'ai compris Mai...Mais laisse-moi te dire ceci...Avant la fin de l'année tu seras miennes! A présent je deviens la rivale de Tate et je ne suis pas disposée à le laisser gagner ton coeur! Souffla t'elle et avec ça elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Ce fut Mai qui resta figée, ce que Natsuki venait de lui dire tournait dans sa tête sans cesse.

Cela la mettait dans une position indélicate, choisir entre son petit ami et sa meilleure amie c'est douloureux presque insupportable comme situation.

Pendant ce temps Natsuki avait reprit du poil de la bête ,elle avait de nouveau un but dans son existence "faire en sorte que Mai l'aime comme elle l'aimait" , était-ce égoïste de la vouloir à ce point? Natsuki s'en fichait elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de rendre heureuse Mai et d'être heureuse elle-même.

Natsuki enfourcha sa moto si précieuse, ne faisant qu'un avec l'engin , se penchant à chaque tournant sentant le vent flatter ses vêtements, Natsuki ne s'était encore jamais sentie aussi vivante.

La bikeuse s'arrêta sur les hauteur d'une colline à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne et regarda la nature.

Pendant ce temps, Mai était pensive occupée à préparer le repas du soir de Mikoto, celle-ci la regardait avec un regard perplexe.

- Quelque chose s'est-il passer entre Natsuki et toi? Demanda t'elle finalement

- Non! Mikoto! Tout va bien...Je réfléchissais juste! Répondit-elle nerveusement

- mmmmhhh! Mai...J'ai trop faim! Lança Mikoto en se laissant tomber sur le matelas du lit de Mai.

La nuit venait tous juste de poser son manteau bleu qu'un bruit de moteur vint troubler le calme du temps de Fuuka.

Natsuki arrêta sa monture et descendit ôtant son casque et révélant ses longs cheveux bleu nuit tandis qu'elle se pressait dans l'escalier pour atteindre la chambre de la "soeur" de Tate ,Shiho.

Avec un bras ferme elle cogna contre la porte qui coulissa lentement pour révéler Shiho déjà en robe de nuit.

- Natsuki-sempai? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure? Demanda la jeune fille surprise.

- Shiho! J'ai à te parler! Je peux rentrer? Demanda Natsuki avec son ton franc habituel.

La jeune fille se poussa pour laisser Natsuki entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte.

- Voulez-vous un peu de thé? Demanda t'elle poliment

- euh! Non! Ce n'est pas trop mon truc! Dit-elle, je viens juste te proposer une association.

- Une association? Répondit Shiho

- oui, une association...Dit-moi Shiho tu aimes toujours Tate? Questionna Natsuki relevant un sourcil

- mais il sort avec Mai! Répondit Shiho

- ce n'était pas ma question...Alors tu l'aimes toujours? Interrogea Natsuki

Shiho baisa la tête en signe de défaite puis releva ses yeux vers Natsuki

- oui! Avoua t'elle en accompagnant sa réponse par un signe de tête résolu.

- Très! Bien ! Que dirais-tu de le récupérer? Demanda Natsuki visiblement intéressée par la réponse de Shiho.

- Ce serait merveilleux! Mais il ne m'aime pas! Informa Shiho

- ça ne t'en fais pas je vais faire en sorte qu'il t'aime! Déclara Natsuki avant d'émettre un rire machiavélique bientôt suivit par celui de Shiho.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Les premiers rayons de soleil transperçaient les fins rideaux éblouissant la jeune rousse encore endormie, avec un visage grimaçant elle se réveilla, comme d'habitude le poids de sa camarade de chambre dormant une fois de plus dans son lit.

- Mikoto! Réveille-toi...Sinon on sera en retard! Mikoto! Appela Mai , mais la jeune fille était profondément endormie.

Mai souffla de désespoir elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, elle se dégagea non sans difficulté de l'étreinte de Mikoto.

- Petit-déjeuner! Cria t'elle , Mikoto se leva d'un bond avec un grand sourire.

- et ou? Bonjour Mai! J'ai faim...Dit-elle se mettant debout elle inspecta la chambre mais aucun trace de quelconque nourriture dans la pièce.

- Mais...Ou...est le petit déjeuner? Demanda t'elle avec une moue comme-ci elle avait perdu un être cher à son coeur.

- Je vais le préparer habille-toi! Répondit Mai

Pendant ce temps, Natsuki chantonnait dans sa douche ce qui était rare pour la jeune fille au cheveux de jais, elle était tous simplement heureuse car depuis qu'elle avait doublé une année elle se retrouvait dans la même classe que Mai...Quelle autre raison meilleure que celle-là lui donnerait envie d'aller en classe? Surtout lorsque Mai était justement assise devant elle.

Comme à son habitude Natsuki marchait de son air détaché vers l'école, ses camarades s'étonnaient de voir un sourire discret mais bien présent affiché sur son joli visage.

- Natsuuuukiiii! Cria Mikoto en lui sautant dessus.

- bonjour Mikoto! Tu vas bien? Demanda t'elle agréablement, Mikoto se détacha et la dévisagea.

- oui, oui! Répondit-elle

Natsuki regarda Mai, la jeune fille avait l'air inquiète de la voir, elle agita son bras pour l'accueillir .

- bonjour Mai! Tu vas bien? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire, la roussette parut déstabilisée "Quoi? Mais comment peut-elle faire comme-ci de rien n'était?" Pensa t'elle .

- oui, ça va! Répondit-elle

Tate qui était à ses côtés sourit à Natsuki

- t'as l'air en forme Kuga-san! Dit-il

- oui! En super forme! Répondit-elle

Soudain Shiho arriva tout sourire, ses cheveux coupés en dégradé, légèrement maquillée.

- Bonjour Tate! Dit-elle

Tate la regarda confus et la dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

- Il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi! Dit-il

Natsuki frappa son front avec sa main " mais quel crétin! On se demande ce que Mai lui trouve à cet idiot!" Pensa t'elle

- Waouuuh! Shiho! Ta nouvelle coupe te va très bien! Te voilà changée en jeune fille! Complimenta Mai

- Merci Mai! Répondit-elle renversant sa tête sur le côté en souriant, puis elle s'inclina légèrement.

- passez une bonne journée! Dit-elle avant de s'en aller calmement.

Natsuki regarda Tate, il semblait presque hypnotisé par la jeune fille "je savais que je pouvais changer les tendances! Maintenant que c'est fait! Je vais me charger de toi ma chère Mai!" Pensa Natsuki.

Une fois en classe, Natsuki semblait particulièrement intéressée, non pas par le cours mais par la jeune femme assise devant elle, elle voulait tellement la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle voulait que ce soit naturel et que Mai le veuille autant qu'elle.

De sont côté, Mai sentait les yeux émeraudes de Natsuki brûler son dos avec l'intensité avec laquelle la jeune femme la fixait.

"Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi? Il y a des jeunes filles qui tueraient pour sortir avec Natsuki!" Pensa t'elle soudain le professeur la désigna pour continuer à lire, elle venait tous juste de perdre la page à laquelle ils étaient.

- page 36 ligne 12! Chuchota Natsuki

Mai se mit donc à lire le texte , un frisson parcourut son corp tandis qu'elle sentait toujours les yeux de Natsuki river sur elle.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours eut à peine retentit que Mai se leva et sortit en mode marche rapide, se dépêchant pour atteindre la porte de sortir et respirer à plein poumon.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et se retourna d'un bond pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait surprise.

- Ah! Tate c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur! Dit-elle avant de rire nerveusement

- Y a t'il quelque chose qui te dérange tu agis bizarrement ces dernier temps? Demanda t'il

Mai se demanda si il fallait le lui dire ou non, elle décida finalement de ne rien dire ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était grave et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

- non! Tous va bien! J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air! Dit-elle

Tate s'approcha caressant sa joue avec le dos d'une de ses mains il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser leur bouche se touchait presque lorsqu'un toussotement bruyant les interrompit.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger alors que vous avez l'air si...occupés! Déclara Natsuki évidemment elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait au contraire cela avait été un parfait prétexte pour empêcher cet idiot de prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Le couple s'était écarté l'un de l'autre leur intimité brisée par l'irruption de Natsuki.

- Tu vas être en retard à ton travail! Veux-tu que je t'y dépose je dois justement me rendre en ville? Interrogea Natsuki, Mai eut un mouvement de recule cet attitude l'énervait au plus haut point.

- très bien! Merci! Dit-elle

Natsuki et elle , s'avancèrent pour aller vers la moto de Natsuki, celle-ci lui tendis un casque qu'elle enfila et monta derrière Natsuki la tenant fermement à la taille, la vitesse lui faisait un peu peur.

Natsuki sentait son coeur accélérer à ce contact, sentir les bras de Mai accroché à sa taille, elle sourit lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans un de ses rétroviseurs et remarqua que Mai avait les yeux fermé avec force.

- Tu as peur? Demanda t'elle

- je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la vitesse! Répondit Mai

Soudain une crevasse se forma dans la route, Natsuki voulu l'éviter mais perdit le contrôle de sa moto, qui se dirigea vers le ravin, elle eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras de Mai.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda Natsuki inquiète

- que s'est-il passé? Demanda Mai

Natsuki n'en savait rien, une crevasse ne se forme pas comme-ça, il y avait quelque chose de louche là dedans, elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle vit une jeune fille en combinaison noir les regarder à travers une visière.

Natsuki comprenait ce qu'elle voulait accomplir, son but était de les envoyer dans le fond du ravin et Natsuki ne pouvait pas riposter, elle tenait Mai d'une main et s'accrochait de l'autre.

- Natsuki! Lâche ma main! Déclara Mai

- C'est hors de question! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber! Répondit-elle

- tu es vraiment idiote! Si tu me lâche tu pourrais t'enfuir! Déclara Mai, pourquoi fais-tu cela? Demanda t'elle

- tu as oublié? Je t'aime, je t'aime et si il t'arrivait quelque chose ça ne serait pas la peine de continuer à vivre si nous mourront ce sera ensemble! Répliqua Natsuki, elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase que la fille passait à l'attaque , elle coupa le rebord de falaise grâce à une arme matérialisée.

Dans sa chute, Natsuki enlaça Mai, sa main contre sa tête, Natsuki pensa "Je t'aime je suis désolée!" Mai ouvrit les yeux, sentir Natsuki si proche elle n'eu qu'une envie la protéger.

Et tout d'un coup une éblouissante lumière les enveloppa et lorsqu'elle disparu, Mai et Natsuki n'étaient pas morte mais debout sur un child, un différent de ceux qu'elles avaient connu, un dragon de type chinois avec un corp allongé rouge et or et des griffes acérées.

Mai sentit que quelque chose lui brûlait la poitrine elle regarda et vit qu'une nouvelle tâche y était apparue, un soleil et en son centre une flamme, Natsuki aussi l'avait cette même tâche.

- Un nouveau child! S'éccrièrent-elles en choeur, Natsuki savaient que ce child avait été crée par le désir qu'elles avaient eu en commun de se protéger, elle leva sa main vers le ciel et matérialisa un arc de couleur rouge avec des flèches elle visa la jeune fille en armure noire tandis que le dragon s'élevait dans le ciel.

Au moment de tirer, la fille disparu sans laisser de trace.

Natsuki regarda vers Mai, complètement abasourdie, la jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- ça va Mai? Demanda Natsuki s'approchant d'elle et l'enlaçant.

- Non! Ce n'est pas possible dit moi que c'est un cauchemar? Demanda t'elle

Une voie surprise s'échappa du bureau de la directrice madame Fumi c'était celle de Mai.

- Quoi? Comment-ça les combats ne sont pas terminés? Questionna t'elle

- Vous avez anéantis le district 1 mais les hommes vivant ont formé le district 2!De plus comme Natsuki et Mai ont pu le constater de nouvelles personnes cherche à vous anéantir Expliqua Fumi

Nao, Natsuki, Mikoto,Shiho,Yukino,Akane,Akira,et Mai étaient présente dans le bureau et alignées .

- Avons-nous des informations sur les nouveaux ennemis? Demanda Natsuki sérieusement

- Attendez! Nous ne pouvons les combattre...Avez-vous oubliez que nous n'avons plus de child! Informa Midori

- En clair nous ne servons à rien et nous sommes venue pour rien! Déclara Nao s'apprêtant à partir.

- Attendez! C'est-là que vous vous trompez les filles, les Himes même sans child restent des Himes des combattantes lorsque votre enemis viendra vous surprendre votre signe réapparaîtra et vous serez de nouveau en mesure de combattre! Expliqua Fumi.

- Mais ils nous manquent des Himes...Ne sommes nous pas censé être 12?demanda Yukino.

- En effet , Mais vous avez été choisie pour fusionner afin d'avoir plus de pouvoirs! Expliqua Fumi

- Fusionner? Répéta Shiho perplexe.

- Oui, les himes ne travailles pas en solitaire elles forment des équipes de 2 leur child ne devient qu'un! Expliqua Fumi

- c'est donc pour cela qu'au moment de mourir un child unique nous est apparu à Mai et à moi? Demanda Fumi

- Moi je vais avec Mai! Déclara Mikoto en sautant une fois de plus sur la pauvre roussette.

- Vous ne choisissez pas votre partenaire il vous est révélé par votre signe, ces nouveaux child sont crée à partir des sentiments que vous partager avec une autre Himes ! Plus ses sentiments seront profond et fort et plus votre child sera puissant Expliqua Fumi

- en clair on doit toutes devenir des gouines? Demanda Nao

- un sentiment profond d'amour ou d'amitié fort peu vous conduire à vouloir protéger une autre Himes! Il n'est que de votre ressort de savoir quel est le sentiment qui vous anime! Répondit Fumi.

Les filles sortirent du bureau encore toutes sous le choc plus particulièrement Mai, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait ressentit, elle voulait protéger Natsuki et l'espace d'un instant son coeur s'était ouvert aux sentiments de Natsuki.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mai! Nous combattrons ensemble! Expliqua Natsuki? Tandis que Mikoto la prenait une fois de plus dans ses bras.

- oui, Natsuki à raison nous formons une équipe! Dit-elle


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Natsuki regardait pensive la pluie tomber abondamment à l'extérieur, il faisait encore nuit et la lune brillait d'un jaune intense.

La jeune fille expira bruyamment tandis que sa main s'agitait avec un essuie sur ses cheveux encore tremper.

Lors de l'attaque, elle avait vu clairement la fille matérialiser une arme, était-elle aussi une Himes?

Elle avait clairement sentit que Mai l'aimait mais la jeune rousse était décidément trop bornée et s'obstinait de s'ouvrir à Natsuki, ce qui rendait Natsuki particulièrement énervée.

N'arrivant pas à fermer l'oeil lus longtemps, Mai regarda son réveil " si seulement le temps pouvait passer plus vite!" Pensa t'elle tandis qu'il affichait 6H30, la jeune fille se dégagea de Mikoto et pour passer le temps lui prépara son petit déjeuné et son bento ensuite elle s'habilla 7H45, elle réveilla Mikoto, la jeune fille bailla à pleine bouche.

- Ton petit déjeuné est sur la table et ton bento aussi! Je part plus tôt! Déclara Mai avant de s'en aller refermant la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune fille décida d'aller en classe cela lui permettrait de réfléchir à tous ce qui se passait , ces sentiments la mettait mal à l'aise, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la classe elle tomba nez à nez avec Natsuki, leur bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Natsuki regarda avidement les lèvres roses de Mai qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes , elle du combattre sont irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et s'éloigna d'un pas pour être à une distance respectable.

- Mai? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Natsuki visiblement aussi surprise que la roussette.

Celle-ci frotta sa main derrière sa tête et se mit à rire nerveusement, rougissant légèrement.

- ah!ben!euh! J'avais besoin de réfléchir...Comme tu y es déjà ben je vais te laisser! On se vois en classe! Déclara t'elle en tournant le dos vivement elle s'apprêtait à fuir une fois de plus lorsque Natsuki la retint saisissant son poignet avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- Mai...va tu continuer encore longtemps à me fuir? Demanda t'elle

- c'est ridicule Natsuki je ne te fuis pas! C'est juste que je ne voulais pas te déranger! Dit-elle

- tu ne me dérange absolument pas j'aime être à tes côtés je me sens meilleure avec toi! Répliqua Natsuki

Mai rougit à la déclaration une chance que Natsuki n'était pas en face, pourquoi rougissait-elle? elle aimait Tate un point c'est tout!

- est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de faire? Demanda Mai avec aigreur dans sa voie, Natsuki relâcha son poignet.

- qu'est-ce que je fais? Demanda Natsuki

- laisse tomber je...j'ai dit ça sans m'en apercevoir! Lança Mai plus calmement.

Pendant ce temps Mikoto marchait vers l'école ou plutôt se hâtait vers les bâtiment tel un animal, ce fut Tate qui l'interpella.

- Tiens Mikoto...Mai n'est pas avec toi? Demanda t'il

- euh!non elle est partie plus tôt aujourd'hui! Répondit-elle avant de reprendre sa course.

Tate commença à réfléchir, Mai avait agit très bizarrement ces derniers temps, le jeune homme se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec elle...Soudain une main se posa sur son dos.

- Bonjour Tate tu te sens bien? Demanda Shiho en souriant mais en gardant un air inquiète dans les yeux, Tate la regarda rougissant légèrement et lui sourit.

- oui, merci Shiho! Ne t'en fais pas tous va bien! Dit-il , Mais depuis quand ne m'appelles-tu plus grand-frère? Demanda t'il curieux de la réponse que Shiho allait lui donner.

- excuse-moi si cela te gène je peux en revenir aux vieilles habitudes! Répondit-elle

- non! Ça me va parfaitement! Reprit-il

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la classe il vit Mai assise et Natsuki en face elles paressaient discuter joyeusement.

- Bonjour Mai, Kuga-san! Vous vous êtes réveillée de bonne heure...Comment se fait-il que vous êtes toutes les 2 seules en classe? Demanda t'il une pointe de curiosité et de jalousie dans la voie.

- Bien voix-tu nous avions besoin de parler de chose qui ne te regarde pas...pourquoi tu es jaloux? Demanda Natsuki exaspérée par la présence du jeune homme en question.

- moi jaloux...de toi? Ne rêve pas...Lança t'il puis il laissa Natsuki enflammée de colère se rasseoir avec brutalité sur son bureau derrière celui de Mai.

- Bonjour Tate tu vas bien? Demanda Mai souriant

- oui, mais dit-moi Mai...ça te dirait de passer ce samedi avec moi? On ira ou tu voudras aller? Proposa t'il

les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent avec la réalisation qu'il lui proposait un rendez-vous amoureux.

- ce serait avec plaisir! Répondit-elle enjouée ce qui n'échappa pas à Natsuki elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de mettre son poing sur le nez de cet idiot de Tate.

Lorsque l'après-midi arriva les cours fut terminés plus tôt que prévu, Mai et Tate sortirent ensemble du bâtiment se tenant la main, tandis que Natsuki les regardait de loin avec jalousie soudain elle sentit quelque chose l'enlacer par derrière.

- Coucou Natsuki...Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Mikoto avec enthousiasme.

- Je...Je surveille Mai et Tate! Répondit-elle avec franchise.

- Oh!ça à l'air chouette je peux aussi venir? Demanda Mikoto

- fais-ce que tu veux du moment que tu ne te fasse pas remarquer! Rétorqua Natsuki.

Dissimulée derrière un buisson tel deux voyeurs, Natsuki priait pour que quelque chose les dérange car en effet le couple croyant être loin de tous regard s'embrassait avidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Demanda Mikoto

- c'est une blague? Demanda Natsuki rougissante , ben! Euh!ils font du bouche à bouche! Répondit-elle

- ah!bon? Mai à eut un malaise? Demanda t'elle puis elle se releva et avant que Natsuki n'ai pu l'immobiliser elle sauta hors du buisson et courut vers le couple appelant Mai avec inquiétude.

Le couple se sépara rougissant d'avoir été surpris.

- Mais! Mikoto que fais-tu ici? Demanda Mai

- Tu vas bien? Mai...Pourquoi faisais-tu du bouche à bouche avec Tate? Demanda Mikoto ce qui fit rougir encore plus Mai.

- Bon! Je vous laisse! Déclara Tate en s'en allant

- Du bouche à bouche? Répéta Mai, elle se demandait si Mikoto savait ce qu'elle avait vu.

- oui! C'est Natsuki qui m'a dit que c'était ça que tu faisais avec Tate! Avoua t'elle.

- Natsuki!...et tu sais ou se cache t'elle? Demanda Mai visiblement énervée

- ben oui! Derrière le buisson! Répondit la jeune fille

Mai s'avança avec fureur vers le buisson pointer de l'index par Mikoto, Natsuki se dévoila.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Dit-elle pour se faire déculpabiliser

- ah!non! Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire? Demanda Mai au bord du meurtre

Mikoto eut juste le temps de se jeter sur Mai qui tomba à la renverse sur Natsuki et le tronc de l'arbre à côté du buisson se fit sectionner et tomba avec grand fracas sur le sol.

Mai et Natsuki rougirent intensément du à leur position quelque peu osée.

- qui c'est celle-là? Demanda Mikoto à voie haute

la fille en armure noir jeta un coup d'oeil au trois filles à présent debout en face d'elle.

- ce n'est pas très poli! Petit animal! Qui je suis ne vous regarde pas et de toutes façon vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour le savoir! Dit-elle d'une voie étouffée par le casque qu'elle portait.

Une fois de plus les trois filles évitèrent l'attaque de justesse sautant sur le côté.

Nao qui passait par la avec son rencart du jour eut à peine le temps de se pousser sur le côtés tandis qu'un arbre s'abattait à ses pieds, le garçon avec elle s'éclipsa de peur.

- c'est malin! Ça! Rétorqua t'elle

Mai et Natsuki se regardèrent et d'un commun accord elles se prirent la main criant en choeur "Ryugetenou" mais le child ne se matérialisa pas.

La fille murmura quelque chose et transperça son doigt avec un cristal de couleur noir apparu alors un être monstrueux , énorme autant en taille qu'en masse, de couleur vert et jaune, musclé, avec de longues dents de longues griffes et une dizaine de petits yeux rouge.

- c'est quoi ce truck? Demanda Nao qui avait rejoins les filles.

-Nao...fait attention à toi! Cria Mikoto en sautant sur Nao pour lui éviter l'épine géante qui venait de lui être lancée par le monstre et qui se planta à dix centimètres de sa tête.

Mikoto et Nao se tinrent le bras tandis qu'un nouveau signe apparaissait une étoile avec un oeil au milieu puis leur child se matérialisa un tigre blanc avec une armure en or.

- non! c'est pas vrai! Je suis maudite...pas toi! Scanda t'elle, leur child évita une secousse car si l'espèce de monstre semblait les éviter volontairement c'était parce qu'il s'en prenait à Natsuki et à Mai.

- Courez...On le retient! Déclara Mikoto en matérialisant une lance de même que Nao.

- toi mon gros! Tu vas regretter de t'être matérialiser! Souffla Nao avant de lancer sa lance en plein dans l'oeil du monstre qui hurla de douleur, avant d'envoyer une boule d'énergie qui les toucha de plein fouet et les envoya balader un peu plus loin.

Pendant ce temps Natsuki avait saisit la main de Mai et la tirait pour qu'elle aille plus vite.

- Attend! Natsuki...nous ne pouvons pas envoyer le monstre sur l'école ça mettrait en jeux la vie des innocents! Déclara Mai

Natsuki grimaça et jura quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents avant de prendre le chemin vers la fôrèt.

Natsuki tira Mai à l'abris dans un tronc d'arbre creux entendant les pas lourd de la créature se rapprocher .

Mai sentit son coeur s'emballer, plus aucune place sur sa peau n'avait changer de couleur pour devenir du rouge intense, il faut dire qu'elle était pressée sur Natsuki .

Les yeux de Mai s'agrandirent avec surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une caresse sur son postérieur.

- Natsuki...Tu n'es pas obligée de profiter de la situation! Déclara t'elle avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voie.

- Quoi?Mais j'ai rien fait moi! Dit-elle

Mai se retourna et vit une grosse langue visqueuse lécher sa jupe, la jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de terreur si grand qu'il se fit entendre à au moins 2 kilomètres.

Le monstre balaya l'arbre dans lequel elle se cachait, Natsuki et Mai étaient maintenant à sa portée.

Il forma une gigantesque boule d'énergie qui leur était destinée, Mai se blottit dans les bras de Natsuki attendant le dernier coup.

Soudain leur child apparut formant un bouclier autour d'elles et les protégeant ainsi de l'attaque.

Le dragon lança des flammes qui brûlèrent une partie du visage du monstre.

La fille en armure se matérialisa sur son monstre et ouvrit une brèche temporelle qui les aspira et se referma juste après.

Mai était toujours dans les bras de Natsuki, aucune des deux ne bougeaient , un silence gêné se fit.

- Surtout vous gênez pas! Vous pouvez continuer vos cochonneries! S'exclama Nao qui avait prit appuis sur Mikoto.

Mai et Natsuki rougirent , Mai s'écarta de Natsuki comme si elle venait d'entrer en contact avec une poêle brûlante.

- ce c'est...pas ce que tu crois! S'époumona Mai

Nao et Mikoto se regardèrent un sourcil levé plus haut que l'autre.

Natsuki se détourna et repartit lentement un sourire satisfait sur son visage même si une question tournait dans son esprit "quel était leurs nouveaux enemis?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Mai regardait le groupe avancer devant elle, ses bagages commençaient à lui faire mal.

" encore une stupide idée de Midori!" Pensa Mai en faisant une moue d'exaspération la plus totale.

Flash-back "la veille"

- un camp d'entraînement? Répéta Nao encore sous le choc

- ben oui, les filles, pensez-y...Si nous avons encore à faire à ce monstre il sera plus facile à battre si nous y sommes préparée! Expliqua Midori

- Je suis désolée mais ce samedi je suis prise! Refusa Mai

- Je suis d'accord avec elle...J'ai autre chose à faire de mes samedis! Reprit Nao

- Mais...ce n'était pas une proposition les filles je m'octroie le droit de vous retirer des points si vous ne venez pas! Menaça Midori

- tu n'oserais pas? Interrogea Natsuki

- bah! tien je vais me gêner! J'ai reçu l'accord de la directrice! Répondit-elle

- on a pas le choix et ce camps d'entraînement ou se passerait-il? Demanda Natsuki

- J'ai un vieux chalet dans la montagne ce sera parfait! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme

Fin du Flash-back retour au présent

Natsuki regarda en arrière, elle vit Mai avancer avec difficulter et avec une grimace amer sur le visage.

Natsuki attendit que la jeune fille arrive à sa hauteur.

- si tu veux je peux porter ton sac? Proposa t'elle

- Non! Merci ça va aller! Rétorqua t'elle d'un ton mordant en devançant Natsuki, la jeune fille aux cheveux noir bleuté sourit, elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Mai agissait de la sorte.

Depuis la dernière attaque, Mai était devenue froide et distante elle paraissait réfléchir intensément.

Natsuki rattrapa Mai et marcha à ses côtés, elle finit par briser le silence lourd.

- si c'est pour ton tête à tête avec Tate gâché qui te gène...il est encore temps de repartir! Informa t'elle

Mai la regarda avec un air perplexe " pense t'elle vraiment ce qu'elle dit?" se demanda la jeune rousse.

- Pour être honnête ce n'est pas ça qui m'ennuie! Avoua Mai "ce qui m'ennuie c'est que Shiho s'est bravement proposer pour lui tenir compagnie...Parce que les seules himes qui vont faire un entraînement ce sont celles qui ont déjà fusionner! C'est vraiment pas de chance!" pensa Mai en soufflant tous son désarrois .

- ça y est les filles! Nous sommes arrivées! S'exclama Midori très enthousiaste, Natsuki,Mai,Mikoto et Nao se regardèrent voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme là-dedans! Déclina Nao

- pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle...Il y a autant sinon plus de bestiole à l'intérieur de cette vieille bicoque pourrie que dans la fôrèt! S'offusqua Natsuki

- Rhoo!Allez les filles vous avez perdu le sens de l'aventure! Il suffit de passer le balais! Rétorqua Midori

- je vois pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici t'avais besoin de main d'oeuvre! déclara Nao

- Bon très bien...puisque vous y aller avec votre mauvaise volonté! Vous pouvez installer vote tente devant le chalet! Proposa Midori

- Mais tu sais très bien que nous n'en avons pas! Répondit Mai

- eh! Bien alors venez m'aidez au lieu de vous plaindre! Rétorqua t'elle

" celle-là elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut!" pensa Natsuki avec un léger sourire affiché sur son visage.

- Bon alors on va se diviser en 2 groupes, Nao et Mikoto sont en charge de l'extérieur, Mai et Natsuki feront l'intérieur! Reprit Midori

- et toi? Demanda Mikoto

- Moi je vas ramasser du bois pour le feu! Répondit-elle

Natsuki tourna la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci semblait coincée, Mai poussa avec Natsuki et soudain la porte se débloqua , et les 2 filles tombèrent.

- c'est pas le moment de vous reposer! Souffla Nao

Natsuki évita de répondre, elle se releva et tendit sa main pour aider Mai à se mettre debout puis elle regarda l'intérieur du chalet, une forte odeur de poussière émanait , par curiosité elle glissa son index sur le dessus de la table en bois, il y avait bien trois centimètre de poussière la dessus.

- Bon alors on s'y met? Demanda Mai qui venait de rentrer avec deux seaux d'eau trouver probablement à l'extérieur.

Natsuki fut sommée de faire la vaisselle ce qu'elle fit car le nettoyage ne l'emballait guère et Mai était plus éfficace sans personne dans ses pieds.

Natsuki jeta un coup d'oeil rapide pour voir la jeune rousse en plein action une véritable machine à faire le ménage.

- Dit Mai...Je me demandais , enfin je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais est-ce que tu es loin dans ta relation avec Tate? Demanda la jeune fille au cheveux bleu , elle regretta d'avoir demander des informations aussi personnelle et craignait la réponse.

Mai stoppa net son action, rougissante jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

- Tu as raison ça ne te regarde pas! Dit-elle sur un ton exaspérer, mais puisque tu veux tellement le savoir...nous n'avons encore rien fait! Avoua t'elle sur un ton légèrement radoucit.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'y avaient jamais pensé, l'occasion c'était présentée de nombreuse fois mais Mai ne se sentait pas prête à offrir un tel cadeaux que sa pureté.

- Et toi Natsuki? Demanda Mai c'était le retour du bâton , Natsuki se redressa droite comme un I et se mit à rougir intensément.

"C'est légitime comme question...Allez Natsuki détend-toi et répond calmement!" Pensa t'elle

- Eh! Bien je n'ai encore rien fait! Admit-elle Mai se mit à glousser de rire, tandis que Natsuki se mettait presque à fumer de honte.

" Mais j'aimerais que tu sois ma première fois Mai et toutes les autre d'après!" Pensa Natsuki continuant de rougir

- Je suis désolée Natsuki...mais tu devrais voir ta tête! Reprit Mai en continuant à rire.

Le soir arriva bien vite, après ce nettoyage toutes les filles étaient fatiguée, Natsuki regardait sans sourcilier Mai occuper à faire à manger, une bonne odeur flottait dans la cabane en bois.

Natsuki se laissa aller à la rêverie, pensant à ce que ça donnerais si Mai acceptait de sortir avec elle, elle se voyait rentrer chez elle le soir après une journée de boulot et être accueillie par une Mai portant seulement un tablier qui couvrait à peine sa nudité, le repas déjà sur la table.

Elle cessa ses pensées impures lorsqu'elle remarqua que toutes les filles la regardaient curieusement.

-Eh! Bien Natsuki...Tu es bien pensive ces temps-ci! Fit remarquer Midori

Natsuki ne put cacher sa rougeur qui envahis ses joues à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Je pensais à nos nouveaux enemis! Répondit-elle reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

- Avec un sourire béa affiché sur ton visage? Demanda Midori suspicieuse.

Natsuki ne sut quoi répondre...Et elle n'avait pas envie d'étaler ses pensées sur Mai et elle près de ces filles.

- Elle pensait à des truc de lesbienne! Lança Nao

Mikoto se mit à éclater de rire tandis que tous le monde la regardait bizarrement

- c'est quoi une lesbienne en fait? Demanda t'elle, sa naïveté fit tomber tous le monde à la renverse sauf Mai toujours occupée avec son repas.

- Une lesbienne c'est une fille qui aime une autre fille! Répondit Midori essayant de donner une notion d'éducation à Mikoto.

La jeune fille au cheveux court pencha sa tête sur le côté dans l'incompréhension la plus totale avant de se lever de sa chaise .

- Je suis lesbienne! S'exclama t'elle, j'aime Mai et je vous aime toutes! S'exclama t'elle.

Natsuki n'en croyait passes yeux, cette jeune fille n'avait donc aucune connaissance des sentiments ou de la vie telle qu'elle était.

Mai apporta enfin le repas à table ce qui fit cesser tous ses bavardages qui rendaient mal à l'aise Natsuki.

La jeune fille au cheveux bleu noir souffla de bonheur lorsqu'elle sentit la délicieuse odeur s'échappant de son assiette.

Le groupe mangea en silence, dégustant leur repas si bon que Mai leur avait préparer.

Soudain le téléphone de Mai se mit à sonner, la jeune rousse se leva et s'excusa quittant le logement pour sortir dehors loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Après un moment sans voir Mai rentrer, Natsuki commença à s'inquiéter et si il lui était arriver quelque chose, elle ne le pardonnerais pas.

La jeune ténébreuse sortit laissant Midori,Nao et Mikoto dans leur conversation et partit à la recherche de Mai.

- Mai ou es-tu? Cria t'elle sa voie fit écho dans la fôrèt, des nuées d'oiseaux apeuré s'envolèrent à cause de Natsuki.

La jeune rousse ne répondit pas, Natsuki commençait à devenir anxieuse, l'amour était un bien drôle de sentiment en y repensant.

Natsuki se dit que Mai ne s'était pas éloignée et qu'elle allait bientôt revenir, si elle ne se montrait pas c'était juste car elle voulait être seule, Natsuki s'arrêta lorsqu'elle cru entendre de petit cris plaintif.

Natsuki s'avança dans la fôrèt suivant le bruit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur Mai recroquevillée entre les racines d'un arbre, la tête cacher dans ses bras.

Natsuki s'approcha , s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Mai et posa sa main délicatement sur la tête de la jeune fille, relevant doucement la tête , Natsuki rougit à voir de tel yeux, même en larmes Mai était la plus belle femme que Natsuki n'avait jamais vu.

Entre les deux filles il n'y avait nulle besoin de mot, Natsuki avait compris que Mai n'était pas à l'aise avec tous ça et tous était de sa faute.

En silence elle s'assit à côté de Mai , la jeune rousse laissa sa tête glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retenue par l'épaule de Natsuki.

Natsuki caressa la tête de Mai , et elles restèrent assise l'une près de l'autre en silence pendant un moment, partageant leur chaleur mutuelle et leur complicité.

- Natsuki, je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive! Dit Mai brisant le silence qui régnait jusque là, Natsuki l'écouta sans dire un mot.

- J'aime Tate mais je t'aime aussi et je me sens coupable de t'aimer comme-ça! Continua Mai sa voie était brisée par les sanglots qui la faisait tressauter.

Natsuki se mit en mouvement et prit Mai dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre celle de Mai.

- Je suis désolée Mai, c'est de ma faute tous ça! Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser sans prendre en compte tes sentiments! Révéla t'elle

Mai entendait clairement ce que Natsuki lui disait, et pourtant la jeune rousse écoutait le coeur de Natsuki battre et cela l'apaisait, sentir tous l'amour que cette fille ressentait pour elle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait sans doute été trop vite pour comprendre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait avec Tate, oui, elle l'aimait mais ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux qui l'animait, Tate était son meilleur ami voir comme un frère.

Natsuki se sentit très mal, coupable pour ce qu'elle avait fait, si seulement elle n'était pas aussi égoïste, elle avait vécu si longtemps toutes seule qu'elle en avait presque oublié ce que c'était d'avoir des amis et de ressentir de l'amour.

- Mai, tu sais...Si tu le souhaite nous pouvons oublier toute cette histoire et redev...Commença Natsuki, sa phrase fut soudainement coupée lorsque Mai colla ses lèvres sur celle de Natsuki.

Un baisé très court mais qui faisait passer les sentiments de Mai, cet acte elle l'avait souhaiter de tous son coeur, un geste qu'elle avait longtemps refoulé dans son subconscient . Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, perdue dans leur propre monde.

Natsuki sourit largement c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un bonheur aussi intense, son amour était retourné, elle laissa échapper une larme de joie.

Mai essuya la perle d'eau qui roulait sur la joue de Natsuki avec son pouce , et posa lentement sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsuki.

Lorsque soudain un bruit de branche craquée sous le poids d'un pied attira leur attention.

- On s'inquiétait pour vous mais visiblement nous n'en avions pas besoin! Déclara Nao croisant ses bras avec un air détaché.

Midori et Mikoto étaient présente également, Midori affichait un visage remplis de perversité tandis que Mikoto ne comprenais visiblement pas ce qui ce passait mais ce n'était pas étonnant.

Natsuki et Mai se regardèrent et d'un commun accord se relevèrent doucement rejoignant les trois filles.

Natsuki regarda sa main lorsqu'elle sentit la mai de Mai prendre doucement la sienne, un sourire victorieux envahis son visage.

Arrivé dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec tous le monde, couchée sur des futons , Natsuki ne pouvait dormir, toutes ses nouveautés l'empêchait de le faire en se moment sa seule envie c'était de faire la fête, elle se tourna pour entrer en contact avec les yeux de Mai, apparemment la jeune fille ne dormait pas non plus.

- Mai que va tu faire à propos de Tate? Chuchota Natsuki non sans une pointe d'appréhension quant à la réponse que Mai pouvait lui fournir.

- Bien...Je suppose que je me dois d'être franche avec lui et rompre! Répondit-elle en chuchotant également.

Natsuki rougit légèrement, une question trottait dans sa tête, cela pouvait sembler idiot comme demande, mais entre les deux filles rien n'avaient encore été vraiment définit.

- Est-ce qu'une fois que tu seras célibataire à nouveau tu accepterais de devenir...ma petite amie? Interrogea Natsuki à nouveau anxieuse de la réponse, mas la réponse de Mai se fit attendre, Natsuki s'approcha regardant pour voir un quelconque signe de désapprobation, soudain deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et l'attirèrent dans un tendre baisé.

Une fois leur lèvre séparée, Mai regarda intensément dans les yeux de Natsuki.

- oui , je deviendrais ta petite amie! Répondit-elle toujours en chuchotant.

Natsuki et Mai s'endormirent main dans la main, une légère rougeur ornant leur joues, mais quelqu'un ne dormait pas et avait suivit toutes la conversation, ses yeux d'un jeune intense regardait le plafond, même si la jeune Mikoto ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qui se passait elle sentait que quelque chose allait changer avec Mai.

Une détresse prit d'assaut son visage alors qu'elle se retournait pour être dos à tous le monde et regardait la demi-lune par la fenêtre du chalet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Une fois le week-end terminé, lorsque Mai et Mikoto étaient rentrée dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, le téléphone sonna, Mikoto plongea dessus.

-Salut Mikoto! Tu peux me passer Mai? demanda Natsuki

Le visage de Mikoto s'assombrit, pendant toutes la durée de l'entraînement les deux filles n'avaient même pas prêter attention à elle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin?

- mwoui! Mai c'est pour toi! S'écria Mikoto, la jeune rousse vint prendre le combiner tandis que Mikoto défaisait son sac pour ranger ses affaires.

Elle entendait Mai, rire, elle la voyait rougir mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, les deux filles s'étaient rapprochées et venaient de l'éjecter .

- Tu lui as déjà dit? Demanda Natsuki, elle voulait bien entendu parler de Tate

- non, je viens à peine de rentrer, mais je vais lui dire demain à la première heure lorsqu'on ira en classe je veux que tu sois avec moi! Dit-elle

- je serais là! Répondit Natsuki "évidemment que je serais là, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête d'imbécile quand elle lui annoncera que tout est finit!" Pensa t'elle

Après quelques minutes de bavardage entre les deux filles, Mai raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers Mikoto.

- Dit Mai! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin entre vous? Je comprend rien! Déclara la jeune fille, elle avait l'air perturbée.

Mai s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Mikoto...tu sais ce que c'est que l'amour? Eh bien Natsuki et moi nous nous aimons! Dit-elle

- tu veux dire comme avec Tate? Interrogea Mikoto

- oui sauf que je l'aime encore plus! Expliqua Mai, c'était dure de faire comprendre quelque chose à Mikoto d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucune notion des sentiments, Mai avait toujours eu l'impression que la jeune fille avait été élevée dans un placard à balais.

Alors que Mikoto allait dire quelque chose, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Mai se précipita pour ouvrir et découvrir que c'était Natsuki.

- Mais...On vient de s'appeler! Déclara Mai surprise de voir Natsuki devant sa chambre

- je sais...mais j'avais envie de te voir! Est-ce que tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi? Demanda Natsuki "comme-ça je pourrais t'embrasser sans Mikoto dans mes pattes!" pensa t'elle

- Mikoto j'y vais, si tu as faim tu peux prendre un ticket repas pour la cantine dans le tiroir! J'essaierais de ne pas rentrer trop tard! Déclara Mai dans la précipitation avant de partir claquant la porte et laissant Mikoto seule dans la chambre.

Natsuki emmena Mai jusqu'à une bicyclette, la jeune rouse gloussa de rire moqueusement tandis que Natsuki tirait une tête de dépitée.

- Excuse-moi Natsuki...Mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir c'est tellement inhabituel de t'imaginer à vélo plutôt que sur une moto! Déclara mai entre deux rires.

Natsuki rougit légèrement à ce que Mai venait de lui dire, elle posa ses poings de part et d'autre de ses hanches en signe de protestation.

- Oui!et bien c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour me déplacer pour le moment après que ma moto se soit écrasé dans le vide! Aboya t'elle, bon tu montes ou tu cours à côtés? Demanda t'elle, Mai monta sur le porte bagage.

- Tu es fâchée? Demanda t'elle en faisant une moue de chien battu

- pas du tout! Nia la jeune fille aux cheveux sombre détournant son regard, elle s'empourpra fortement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Mai déposer un délicat baisé dans son cou.

Natsuki emmena Mai dans la fôrèt de l'école.

- Tu n'as pas eu assez avec le week-end entier qu'on a passer dans les bois? Demanda Mai avec un air de lassitude sur le visage

- bien...je voulais être seule avec toi! Répondit Natsuki posant son vélo sur le tronc d'un arbre , Mai l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa tête sur son dos et serrant ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

- Natsuki...mhooo perverte! Chuchota t'elle tandis que Natsuki rougissait avec la confusion.

- Mai...c'est pas ce que tu crois...enfin...oui je voulais t'embrasser mais je...je...Commença t'elle troublée, heureusement les douces lèvres de Mai qui recouvrèrent les siennes l'empêchèrent de continuer ses argumentations désespérées.

Lorsque le baiser cessa, Natsuki emmena Mai dans le bois pour être à l'abris des regards indiscrets qui pourraient venir les perturber, elle fouilla sa poche bien profondément, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui donner ou pas ce qu'elle lui avait acheter...Après tout elles n'étaient pas encore officiellement ensemble vu que Mai n'avait pas encore plaqué l'autre guignol! A cette pensée la jeune ténébreuse reprit son masque froid.

- Natsuki...Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne? demanda Mai

- Mai, tu es certaine que sortir avec moi c'est ce que tu veux, il est encore temps de faire demi-tour et de redevenir comme avant? Interrogea Natsuki, ses yeux émeraudes montraient pour la première fois une immense peur de se faire rejeter.

Mai la serra dans ses bras et déposa un tendre bisous sur sa joue, puis remplaçant ses lèvres par sa main.

- Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais je t'aime Natsuki sois-en sûre...Je n'ai plus honte de t'aimer et je souhaite partager un bout de ta vie si tu me laisse devenir ta petite amie! Répondit Mai.

Alors que les deux filles allaient s'unir dans un affectueux baiser , un bruit sourd suivit d'un cris retint leurs attentions, Natsuki expira bruyamment.

- Je pense que l'on a besoin de nous! Déclara Mai, les deux filles coururent jusqu'à l'endroit ou le cris provenait, elles y trouvèrent Shiho qui tentait en vain de protéger Tate apparemment inconscient, le visage en sang.

Natsuki et Mai se regardèrent avant de faire une signe affirmatif de la tête, elles joignirent leur main et s'éccrièrent "Ryugetenou!" Et là leur child se matérialisa.

- Shiho! Emmène Tate à l'écart! Ordonna Mai

- Mais..je suis trop petite! Je n'arrive pas à le soulever! S'écria t'elle , néanmoins elle essaya de tirer de toutes ses forces pour déplacer Tate d'une dizaine de centimètre de l'endroit ou il était.

Natsuki et Mai faisait barrage entre le monstre blesser qui criait vengeance et Shiho et Tate.

Cependant quelque chose de différent semblait émaner du monstre celui-ci n'attaquait pas, Natsuki trouvait ça louche, ça cachait quelque chose.

Elle en reçu l' attestation lorsque la jeune femme en armure sauta vers elle pour l'attaquer avec son arme, elle para de justesse le coup mais fut balayée par un coup de pied violent sur son estomac.

Ce fut Mai qui repoussa la femme en la frôlant avec une de ses flèches, la femme sauta sur son monstre et lui ordonna d'attaquer, celui-ci créa une boule d'énergie qui fondit sur Natsuki et Mai, heureusement leur child les protégea créant une barrière d'énergie qui renvoya la boule d'énergie à son envoyeur.

Un épais nuage de fumée se créa, limitant la vue des combattantes et de leur child.

Pendant ce temps, Shiho essayait toujours de déplacer Tate, c'était impossible, le poids du garçon était bien trop imposant par rapport à la frêle jeune fille qu'elle était, elle allait abandonner prête à se sacrifier si on voulait du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main? Demanda Midori en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de saisir l'autre bras du jeune homme et de tirer avec Shiho.

Le combat avait reprit malgré le nuage de poussière qui ne voulait pas redescendre et chaque fois que les armes se touchaient des étincelles apparaissait témoignant de la violence du combat.

Lorsque Tate fut éloigner et à l'abri du combat caché dans un fourré, Shiho et Midori se regardèrent, la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et elle sauta littéralement au cou de Midori.

Faisant ainsi apparaître leur child, un griffon de couleur émeraude et rouge et leurs armes des Saï pour les deux filles.

Le child de Midori et de Shiho s'envola avec les deux filles à son bord et éventa d'une aile la scène de combat pour rendre le combat visible.

Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une attaque, la jeune fille en armure noir se laissa surprendre et un Saï vint se planter dans son épaule.

Natsuki profita de la distraction pour envoyer une flèche entourée par le feu du child et bientôt rejointe par une flèche de Mai sur le monstre.

Celui-ci tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas, disparaissant à vue d'oeil, Natsuki voulu faire prisonnière la fille en armure pour lui soutirer des information mais celle-ci tomba sur le sol, des flammes noire semblait la consumer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un tas de poussière soulevée par le vent.

Mai avait caché ses yeux et ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ces cris de détresse, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la main chaude de Natsuki posée sur sa propre main.

Tate fut amené en urgence à l'hôpital, tandis que Mai, Shiho, Midori et natsuki attendaient impatiemment de ces nouvelles dans la salle d'attente.

Le médecin apparut, s'essuyant les mains sur un essuie, Mai se relava et s'avança vers lui le visage inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiéter as, votre amis va s'en sortir, il a subit une forte chute il est encore un peu confus mais il sera bientôt sur pied! Dit-il en souriant pour apaiser les craintes des jeunes gens.

Mai et Shiho entrèrent dans la chambre, Tate avait une bande enroulée sur le dessus de son crâne et une perfusion.

- Mai , Shiho...Que s'est-il passer, je ne me souvient plus! Dit-il

Mai et Shiho se regardèrent d'une manière complice.

- Tu es tomber dans les escaliers! Expliqua Shiho.

- Tate, je souhaiterais te parler en privé si c'est possible? Demanda Mai, Shiho acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre, Natsuki attendait Mai avec impatience elle semblait bouillir de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-dedans? Ça leur en prend du temps pour parler! Déclara t'elle avec rogne.

- t'es jalouse ma parole! S'enquit de dire Midori avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voie.

Natsuki évita la confrontation avec l'irritation qu'elle ressentait elle aurait put devenir folle et briser la porte comme une vulgaire brindille pour faire irruption dans la chambre.

- Je suis content de te voir Mai, tu m'as manqué! Dit-il en souriant doucement

- Ecoute Tate, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, tu sais que je t'aimes très fort...Mais je suis amoureuse de Natsuki! Déclara t'elle d'un trait, elle relevait ses yeux doucement s'attendant à une rancoeur de la part du jeune homme, mais lorsqu'elle atteignit son visage elle ne vit qu'un sourire ce qui la rendit sceptique , avait-il compris qu'elle rompait avec lui?

- Je m'en doutais! Dit-il après un moment de silence, Natsuki et toi vous vous compléter parfaitement! Si c'est ton choix alors je le respecte ! Déclara t'il sans hausser le ton de sa voie.

Mai le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un bisous sur son front, ce fut ce moment là que choisit Natsuki pour rentrer dans la pièce, elle s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers Tate et Mai mais au moment ou elle allait cracher son venin.

- Natsuki...Prend soin d'elle c'est une fille merveilleuse! Déclara Tate

Natsuki ravala sa colère et fit un signe positif de tête avant de tirer Mai hors de la chambre.

Natsuki raccompagna Mai jusqu'à sa chambre, lorsque les fille entrèrent, elles furent surprise de voir Mikoto, évanouie par terre, son ventre émettant des bruit de grognement.

- Mais enfin Mikoto je t'avais dit d'aller manger à la cafétéria! Déblatéra Mai

- La nourriture de Mai est bien meilleure! Dit-elle faiblement.

- Natsuki veux-tu rester manger? Proposa Mai, la jeune fille entra donc dans la chambre et s'assit autour de la table ou Mikoto s'était précipitée lorsque Mai avait parlé de manger.

Mai prépara des nouilles à la mode trois minutes, Mikoto engouffra littéralement trois bol, Natsuki elle savourait son met.

Lorsque le dîné fut terminé, Mikoto se rendit dans la salle de bain , consciente que sa présence dérangeait Natsuki et Mai.

Natsuki s'apprêtait à partir, Mai l'avait accompagner jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, Natsuki embrassa amoureusement Mai.

- Mai, je voulais te donner quelque chose pour officialiser notre relation, alors...tient! Dit-elle en sortant l'écrin de sa poche et en le tendant à Mai, surprise de l'attention que Natsuki lui portait.

La jeune rousse ouvrit doucement l'écrin révélant un collier en fine boucle avec un pendentif en forme de coeur ou était minutieusement gravé "je t'aime" Mai se sentit devenir de plus en plus chaude rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux flamboyant.

- Peux-tu me l'attacher? Demanda t'elle, Natsuki attacha donc le collier au cou de sa petite amie et l'étreignit, caressant tendrement son dos.

- à demain! Chuchota t'elle à son oreille avant de s'éloigner un sourire radieux sur son visage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Le manteau de velours bleuté de la nuit s'était abattu sur Fuuka, aucun bruit n'était entendu outre leur respiration forte, embarquée dans de doux mouvements de va et vient, leur peau s'électrisant de ce frottement contre la peau de l'autre, une vive chaleur avait envahis le corp de Natsuki ce qu'elle voulait était sous-elle poussant de petit gémissement tandis que son corp ondulait en rythme avec celui de Natsuki, une vive teinte rouge avait pris possession de ses joues.

Natsuki sentait les mouvements devenu rapide de sa partenaire, elle allait atteindre son apogée...

!

Natsuki bondit de son rêve et s'étala sur la moquette de sa chambre dans un grand fracas, elle se frotta la tête tandis qu'elle examinait la chambre pour découvrir une quelconque trace de Mai.

- Un rêve! Dit-elle doucement le rose de ses joues s'accentuant d'un seul coup, il avait l'air si réel! Reprit-elle sur un ton las de désolation., elle se mit sur ses longues jambes et appuya sur le bouton off de son réveil, si seulement elle avait pu dormir encore cinq petite minutes.

Natsuki alla à la salle de bain, elle avait besoin de prendre une douche après le rêve très audacieux qu'elle avait fait, la sueur perlait sur son front et faisait briller sa peau exposée.

Natsuki tira sa tête en arrière fermant ses yeux tandis que l'eau qui jaillissait de la poire de douche coulait abondamment sur son corp, la jeune fille, ça faisait presque deux semaines depuis leur victoire sur la jeune fille depuis tout était calme et pourtant chacune d'elles savaient pertinemment que leur combat n'était pas terminé.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa petite amie tandis que Natsuki s'essuyait promptement, " et si Mai me touchait comme-ça...Comment je me sentirais?" se demanda t'elle, elle secoua sa tête pour espérer chasser de telles pensées mais en vain, l'image de Mai nue sous elle lui revint en mémoire.

Natsuki sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd contre sa porte quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte, elle noua son essuie négligemment au dessus de sa poitrine et ouvrit avec hâte révélant Mai déjà en uniforme.

- Tu sais quel heure il est? Demanda la jeune rousse sans même dire bonjour à sa petit amie.

Natsuki jeta un oeil à l'affichage de son réveil.

- il est 7h10! Répondit-elle

la jeune rousse soupira tandis qu'elle enlaça Natsuki,faisant serpenter ses mains sur sa taille.

- Tu es irrécupérable Natsuki...Entre Mikoto et toi! Je suis surmenée! On est passée à L'heure d'été donc il est 8h10 et nous avons cours dans 20 minutes! Souffla t'elle.

Natsuki se sentit de venir de plus en plus chaude était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une mince serviette qui séparait son corp nu de Mai, elle n'en savait rien quoi qu'il en soit elle souhaita rester comme-cela pour toujours.

- Euhm! Oui...Je me dépêche! Tu m'attend? Demanda t'elle se décollant à contre coeur de sa petite amie et rentrant dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, elle ressortit à peine quelque minutes plus tard dans son uniforme, remarquant les joues légèrement rouge de Mai.

- On est partie! Déclara Mai en saisissant la main de Natsuki et en la tirant dehors, Natsuki ferma la porte de sa chambre avant de tirer Mai dans une étreinte caressant le derrière de sa tête.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit bonjour! Fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe d' impatience dans la voie, Mai releva sa tête plantant un doux baisé sur les lèvre de Natsuki.

Les jeunes filles, se hâtèrent avec vigueur pour atteindre leur salle de classe avant la dernière sonnerie, lorsqu'elles ouvrirent brusquement la porte elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Midori qui les regardaient mi-énervée et mi-amusée par le spectacle s'offrant devant-elle, Natsuki et Mai haletant avec force pour récupérer leur souffle.

- Eh! Bien! Qu'elle joie de vous voir en classe! Je n'y croyait plus! Déclara t'elle

- Nous sommes désolées j'avais pas changer l'heure de mon réveil! S'excusa Natsuki

- Bon que ça ne se reproduise plus! Sinon je serais obligée de sévir! Répliqua Midori, Natsuki et Mai se sourirent avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur banc sous le regard de leurs camarades.

Midori, accueilli une nouvelle élèves, celle-ci était particulièrement petite environ la taille d'un enfant de primaire, cependant elle avait l'air beaucoup plus calme, aucune expression ne venait défigurer son visage encore poupon de poupée de porcelaine, ses cheveux longs , roux et ondulés coulaient dans son dos comme une rivière, ses grands yeux vert émeraude balayaient la salle de classe.

- Je vous demande de lui faire un accueil chaleureux, il se pourrait qu'elle se sentent mal de plus elle a sauté quelques classe du à son grand potentiel! Prévint Midori

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Matsuri Kruger! J'espère que nous pourront devenir tous amis! Dit-elle avant de s'incliner, ne vague d'attendrissement marqua la gente féminine de la classe.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sous le regard attendris de ses camarades, Natsuki elle, avait l'impression que quelque chose de louche tournait autour de la jeune fille.

Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler de bas en haut tandis que Midori commençait son cours, Natsuki avait l'impression de déjà-vu.

Lorsque l'heure de la pause sonna, un rassemblement notable d'élève de sexe féminine s'attroupèrent autour du banc de la nouvelle, la bombardant de questions toutes plus intrusivent les unes que les autres.

Natsuki avait rejoins Mai, les fesses posées sur le coin du banc de sa petite amie, elle regardait la fillette agir, Mai brisa le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de Natsuki, la faisant frémir.

- Quelque chose te tracasse? Demanda Mai inquiète, Natsuki lui offrit un sourire vaporeux pour tenter de la rassurer.

- non, pas vraiment je réfléchissais sur la nouvelle! Avoua t'elle, Mai fit la moue croisant ses bras .

- Mooo! Je suis jalouse...Tu penses à une autre fille! Souffla Mai, Natsuki ne put réprimer un petit rire moqueur tandis qu'elle caressa la joue de Mai.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur! Déclara t'elle, alors qu'elle approchait son visage de celui de Mai espérant ainsi un doux baisé de réconciliation, Aoi et Chiè se plantèrent et prirent une photo du couple.

- Chiè, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec cette photo? Demanda Mai brisant l'intimité qu'elle avait avec Natsuki., la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau se redressa visiblement énervée par l'intrusion des amies de Mai.

- Je comptais présenter cette photo au journal pour le couple de l'année! Confessa t'elle, Natsuki et Mai rougirent.

- On a pas besoin de ça! Lança avec hargne Natsuki détournant son regard.

- Il y a un prix de 10 000 Yens! Déclara Chiè, Natsuki la regarda visiblement intéressée par cette nouvelle...10 000 yens exactement se qui lui fallait pour avancer sa moto.

- Tout compte fait! Je te donnes mon accord! Déclara t'elle avant de reprendre sa place .

Chiè,Aoi et Mai se regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire, Natsuki était une bien étrange personne.

Lorsque la fin de la journée sonna, Midori retint Natsuki , Mai et la petite nouvelle.

- J'aimerais que vous lui fassiez visiter l'école! Dit-elle, Natsuki voulut répliquer qu'il était hors de question mais, Mai fondit sur la petite lui caressant la tête.

- Allons-y! Déclara Mai en souriant, la petite était vraiment mignonne, Mai lui prit la main marchant doucement pour lui permettre de suivre, elle expliqua tous ce qu'elle devait savoir sur la classe, Natsuki suivait de loin, ses dents grinçaient avec l'agacement.

- Au fait Matsuri, quel âge as-tu? Demanda Mai

- J'ai 7 ans! Répondit la petite

- 7 ans! Tu es si jeune ça ne te manque pas d'aller à l'école avec des enfants du même âge? Demanda Mai

- non! Je n'ai jamais été à l'école jusqu'ici, maman me faisait école à la maison! Expliqua t'elle, tu pourrais m'aider à trouver ma chambre? Demanda t'elle en sortant une feuille pliée en quatre de la poche de sa jupe, Mai étudia le papier avant de regarder Natsuki avec un air narquois.

- Tu devrais demander à Natsuki! Dit-elle , la petite fille s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille au cheveux de jais, le orbes émeraudes focaliser l'une sur l'autre.

La petite fille tandis son morceau de papier vers Natsuki.

- Tu peux m'indiquer ou cette chambre se trouve s'il te plaît? Demanda Matsuri, Les yeux de Natsuki s'ouvrirent dans la réalisation.

- Quoi? Mais c'est pas possible! S'exclama t'elle, lâchant la feuille qui virevolta jusqu'au sol.

- Ou vas-tu ? Demanda Mai voyant la jeune fille se diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur.

- Je vais chez la dirlo! Lança t'elle furieuse.

Matsuri regarda Mai avec un air perplexe.

- tu vas attendre ici...Je vas arranger ça! Dit Mai avant de courir après Natsuki.

La petite fille soupira, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit une main posée sur sa tête, elle releva son visage pour tomber sur une drôle de jeune fille, les cheveux court Magenta.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda t'elle

- je suis toute seule! Répondit la petite fille en sanglotant, la jeune fille la prit dans ses bras la soulevant du sol.

- Je suis-là! Déclara la jeune fille, elle ramassa la feuille de papier et sortit du bâtiment tenant toujours la jeune Matsuri dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de la directrice les cris d' animosité de Natsuki faisait écho dans le bâtiment.

- Calme-toi Natsuki! Dit Fumi de sa voie douce

- Que je me calme! C'est- une blague! Je ne veux pas d'une gamine dans ma chambre! S'exclama t'elle avec fureur.

- Bien! Je n'ai pas le choix! Déclara Fumi avant de s'approcher vivement et d'appliquer une simple pression du doigt dans le dos de Natsuki, ne t'en fais pas tu retrouveras la parole d'ici quelques minutes, maintenant écoute-moi! Déclara Fumi, Natsuki bougea ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Cette jeune Matsuri n'est-pas une enfant comme les autres! Son intelligence est très vive mais elle porte la marque des Himes! De plus elle semble être dotée d'une force et d'un temps de récupération et de guérison record, si nous l'avons accepter à Fuuka c'est en espérant que vous la protégiez! Si elle tombait entre de mauvais main! Ça pourrait sonner la fin de notre terre! Déclara Fumi.

Pendant ce temps, Nao marchait tenant Matsuri par la main, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les gens et encore moins les enfants et pourtant quelque chose attirait sa sympathie envers cette petite fille.

Tout un coup, elle tira Matsuri d'un coup sec dans une étreinte et roula quelque mètre plus tard, une explosion venait de retentir à quelques mètres d'elles.

- Tu vas regretter de t'être matérialiser mon gros! Déclara t'elle se postant devant Matsuri, Julia! Déclara t'elle, mais rien n'apparut, elle ne pouvait qu'invoquer le child qu'elle avait en commun avec Mikoto qui n'était actuellement pas présente.

Nao, saisit la petite fille et couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour échapper à l'espèce de sauterelle géante qui bondissait après elles.

Natsuki sortit du bureau de la directrice, tombant nez à nez avec Mai.

- Tu sais, tu devrais te montrer moins égoïste! Allons chercher Matsuri! Déclara Mai saisissant la main de Natsuki mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'endroit ou Mai avait dit à Matsuri d'attendre, il n'y avait plus personne.

Un bruit d'explosion attira leur attention tandis qu'elles s'élançaient dehors en criant le nom de leur child...

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Natsuki regarda la petit fille profondément endormie dans le lit, même si elle portait l'uniforme du lycée et qu'elle était intelligente elle n'en restait pas moins une petite fille.

La jeune fille au longs cheveux corbeau remonta les couverture sur le corp de la petit fille et lui caressa la tête doucement.

Natsuki se dirigea d'un pas lent et feutré vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, face au monstre et alors qu'elle et Mai arrivait, la petit fille l'avait détruit en un seul coup, le faisant éclater par on ne sais quel moyen.

Qui était-elle? Comment une si petite fille pouvait-être aussi puissante? Et surtout

pourquoi Natsuki avait l'intime conviction de connaître cette petite fille?

Ces questions hantaient l'esprit de la jeune fille l'empêchant de dormir , trop de questions n'étaient pas bons pour les nerfs de la jeune fille.

Mai se leva en avance, réveillant par la même occasion sa camarade de classe.

- Mikoto! Je t'ai préparer un repas! Déclara t'elle, Mikoto se leva d'un bond , visiblement impatiente de manger la nourriture que Mai lui préparait.

- Merci!Mai! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme on pouvait presque la voir baver d'impatiente, Mai sourit à sa camarade de chambre, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir pour manger aux côtés de Mikoto, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- Natsuki? S'écria t'elle avec surprise lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille debout devant elle.

- Qu'y a t'il de surprenant à me voir? Demanda t'elle

- Rien, mais enfin...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Mai

-Natsuki, j'ai faim moi! Se plaignit la petite Matsuri en sortant de derrière les jambes de Natsuki.

- Oh! Je vois! Dit Mai , venez je vais faire à manger pour vous deux! Exposa la jeune rousse.

La petite fille entra avec précipitation et fondit tel un lion sur sa proie sur le bol de nourriture.

Mai parut amusée, elle compara Matsuri à Mikoto et se pencha vers l'oreille de Natsuki.

- On dirait que tu as aussi une Mikoto maintenant! Marmonna t'elle, Natsuki rougit à sentir le souffle chaud de Mai contre son oreille, si seulement elles n'étaient pas en présence d'enfants...Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Mikoto! Ça ne te dirais pas de faire visiter l'école à Matsuri, tu n'as qu'à demander à Nao de venir avec toi! Expliqua Natsuki.

Mikoto acquiesça d'un rapide geste de tête tandis qu'elle engouffrait littéralement le reste de son petit déjeuner d'une seule bouchée ensuite elle vida son verre d'un trait.

Mikoto se leva et tendit sa main à Matsuri avant de partir laissant le couple un peu seul.

Le sourire pernicieux de Natsuki s'agrandit avec toutes les pensées cochonnes qui lui trottaient dans la tête, ce moment elle l'avait longtemps attendu.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux de jais s'approcha d'un pas modéré vers sa copine occupée à frotter la vaisselle, elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Natsuki? Brailla Mai stupéfaite par le rapprochement soudain avec Natsuki.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi étonnée, je suis ta petite amie c'est normal que je t'enlace! Déclara Natsuki, puis elle posa un chaste baisé sur sa joue, faisant des mouvements circulaires sur le ventre se sa partenaire.

- mwoui! Dit plutôt que tu as des pensées sales! Répondit Mai , Natsuki évita de répondre et embrassa le cou de sa petite amie lui arrachant un faible gémissement qui sonna à ses oreilles comme un encouragement à continuer.

- Je veux te toucher...et que tu me touches! Avoua t'elle

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, Matsuri marchait calmement au milieu de Nao et de Mikoto leur tenant la main.

- C'est Natsuki qui a eu l'idée! Exposa Mikoto , Nao sourit vicieusement

- oui, fallait s'y attendre venant de cette obsédée! Dit-elle , ma pauvre petite chérie heureusement que tu nous as n'est-ce pas? Demanda Nao caressant la tête de la petite fille.

Matsuri affirma d'un geste de tête brusque.

Midori sortit de la salle des professeur, encore une réunion concernant l'immense trou causé par l'attaque du dernier monstre, elle soupira d'avoir enfin terminer pour aujourd'hui elle pouvait enfin prendre son week-end tant mérité.

- Salut Midori qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Mikoto, Midori se retourna mécaniquement ses yeux lançaient des interrogations.

- n'est-ce pas plutôt à moi de vous poser ce genre de questions? Nous sommes samedi! Vous devriez être dans votre chambre à étudier ou à la bibliothèque! Fit-elle remarquer.

- Si tu penses que c'est ce que je fais de mes week-end ma chérie tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil! Répliqua Nao croisant les bras prenant un air supérieur.

- On est venue faire visiter l'école à Matsuri, Nao à dit que Natsuki était obsédée...c'est quoi une obsédée? Demanda Mikoto portant son index en signe de grand questionnement.

Midori et Nao se regardèrent avec un air désespérer face à la question de Mikoto.

- Laisse tomber Mikoto! Reprit Nao

- Ces deux là vont m'entendre...Je leur avais confier cette mission! Répliqua Midori avec fureur.

Au même moment , Natsuki avait pousser Mai jusqu'au lit , tombant à la renverse, Natsuki plantait de petits baisés fiévreux dans le cou de Mai, celle-ci allongeai son cou pour laisser plus de place à Natsuki.

Mai rougissait à vue d'oeil, voyant Natsuki perdue dans son désir, ses longs cheveux noir drapé tel un rideau de théâtre ruisselait sur le front de la belle rousse.

Natsuki et Mai se rejoignirent dans un baisé passionné voir même plutôt affamé, Natsuki lécha goulûment la lèvre inférieur de Mai, qui entrouvrit ses lèvres pour donner pleinement accès à sa bouche.

S'en suivit un combat des deux langues pour montrer leur supériorité, dans la chambre seul les bruits de respiration forte et les petits gémissement se faisaient entendre.

Natsuki se sentait si chaude, elle voulait plus de Mai, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle déplaça son genoux qui se retrouva pressé contre la culotte de Mai, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de s'arquer.

Natsuki frémit fortement à la réaction de sa petite amie, elle avait l'impression que des milliers de papillons grouillaient dans son ventre.

Natsuki laissa délibérément glisser sa main de l'épaule de Mai jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur un de ses seins, le pétrissant doucement, la béatitude totale, si il n'y avait pas cette barrière de vêtements, elle pourrait peut-être...

- Natsuki! Mai! J'ai à vous parler immédiatement! Cria Midori en tambourinant avec vigueur sur la porte.

- Quoi? Demanda Natsuki avec colère en ouvrant la porte brusquement, plantant un regard qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui de normale.

Midori regarda la jeune fille en face d'elle, ses cheveux en bataille et surtout ses vêtements chiffonnés, affirmait qu'elle avait bien interrompu leurs occupations impures.

- Ne vous avais-je pas demander de faire visiter l'école à Matsuri? C'était votre mission pas celle de Nao et de Mikoto! Dit-elle

- je vois pas ce que ça change que ce soit nous ou pas! Ça revient au même! Rétorqua Natsuki avec impertinence.

- Idiote! Si c'est à vous que j'ai délivrer cette mission c'est parce qu'il y a une raison précise à ma démarche! Répliqua Midori " entre autre vous empêcher de faire des bêtises!" pensa Midori.

- Ok! On a compris! La prochaine fois on fera notre mission maintenant excuse-moi! Déclara Natsuki en refermant la porte mais Midori coinça son pied.

- Pas si vite! Natsuki! Tu n'es pas tirée d'affaire pour autant! J'ai une autre mission pour Mai et toi et c'est d'une urgence capitale! Annonça Midori.

Natsuki soupira grossièrement , était-ce trop demander de pouvoir être seule avec sa petite amie?

Pendant ce temps, Nao et Mikoto marchaient tenant toujours Matsuri, Nao avait acheté trois cannettes de soda, elles marchaient dans le parc de l'école.

- Salut Mikoto! Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Nao! Reprit Shiho accompagnée par Tate.

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle tête de poulpe! Insulta Nao.

Tate se baissa et regarda longuement la petite fille, certes il l'avait vue en classe, mais cette ressemblance ne l'avait pas autant marquer.

- C'est fou...On dirait un mélange de Mai et de Natsuki! Dit-il, ce qui stoppa la dispute entre Nao et Shiho qui à leur tour regardèrent Matsuri.

- Tu as raison Tate! Qu'elle est mignonne cette petite puce! Déclara Shiho pinçant la joue de Matsuri.

- Eh! Lâche-moi Poulpe-chan! Déclara t'elle

Shiho fit une grimace de désaccord et regarda Nao qui caressait la tête de la petite avec fierté.

- Tu as une mauvaise influence sur cette petite! Déclara Shiho

Shiho s'en alla choquée tirant Tate avec elle, Nao et Mikoto regardèrent la petite fille, la réflexion de Tate avait ouvert la voie aux questions.

- D'ou viens-tu? Demanda Nao

- Je viens de Garderobe! A Windbloom! Dit-elle, Nao parut surprise de cette réponse, elle n'était pas très douée en géographie mais elle en savait davantage pour savoir que le lieu évoqué n'existait pas sur la terre.

- Tu en as de drôle d'origine, ça doit être petit de vivre dans une garde-robe ? Interrogea Mikoto.

Nao et Matsuri se regardèrent d'un air désappointé, Mikoto était vraiment née de la dernière pluie.

Pendant ce temps Natsuki était assise d'une façon peu féminine sur le lit de Mai, après la visite de Midori, Mai avait décider d'aller prendre une douche froide pour la grande déception de Natsuki.

Midori leur avait demander d'aller chercher une certaine Miss Maria à la gare, il paraîtrait que la femme avait des informations sur leur nouvel enemis et qu'elle allait assurer leur entraînement.

Mai et Natsuki allèrent donc à la gare, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, une vieille dame l'air assez sévère les jucha d'un regard glacial.

- Vous êtes en retard! Je ne tolère pas le retard! Déclara t'elle

- Nous sommes désolée, laissez-moi prendre votre valise! Proposa Mai, la vieille lui laissa sa valise, Natsuki la regardait ses mains dans ses poches.

- Vous êtes d'une telle insolence, ne savez-vous pas qu'une jeune femme ne doit pas se comporter de la sorte? Demanda la vieille femme.

Natsuki enleva ses mains de ses poches, elle ouvrit la marche avec Mai.

- Elle a pas l'air commode la vieille! Chuchota t'elle à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

- Est-ce moi la vieille ? Demanda Miss-Maria, un regard meurtrier.

" merde! Elle m'a entendu!" Pensa Natsuki


End file.
